memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Naked Time (episode)
Archived discussions * talk:Harrison Leonard's mistake * I've restored my comment about Leonard Nimoy's gaffe concerning Eddie Paskey's character name. It is perfectly clear that he says "Rand." The "d" at the end is clearly pronounced, and no long "y" sound is to be heard. Also, watch Nimoy's lips (slo-mo on your DVD player), and you can easily see what he is saying. I first noticed this twenty years ago, and modern digital stereo makes it even clearer. Grace Lee Whitney would be at the helm in a different scene and Leonard just made a little boo-boo. Since the character had only a few lines of dialogue, it wasn't deemed worth a re-take or no one noticed it at the time. For those of you who want to verify, it's at 18:19 in the episode.- Kurt of North Bend ::When Eddie Paskey takes over the helm from the absent Sulu, Leonard Nimoy says, ''"Take over here, Rand." The name of the character was supposed to be "Ryan" according to the studio cast list. Nimoy appears to be referring to Grace Lee Whitney's character name by mistake. Paskey's character would not a receive a name (Leslie) until .'' :Removed this nitpick again. It's just a nitpick and we don't archive those. – Morder 10:07, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Black collared uniforms ;Removed : This episode shows the black collar of the crew's uniform is formed by a black undershirt worn beneath, as we can see with Spock and Tormolen in sickbay. In later episodes, the collar just seems to be sewn onto the shirt. Perhaps this change occurred when the early velour uniforms were discontinued because of their shrinkage problems. This episode shows exactly the opposite. While Spock and Tormolen wear black undershirts, they both put on uniforms that already have black collars... To compound this, Kirks shirt gets ripped wide open -- there is no black undershirt (must be optional), and the black collar is plainly attached to his tunic. -- Captain M.K.B. 16:55, 13 April 2006 (UTC) I was under the impression that they had switched to undershirts in the AOS movies, but used a fooler for TOS because they didn't have shirts with advanced wicking technology in the 60s. It'd be too warm for the actors.--LauraCC (talk) 15:19, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Contrapunct Dialog This episode has a brilliant use of contrapunct dialog. Contrapunct dialog is where the two interlocutors converse on different topics. It happens in this episode while Kirk is trying to persuade Spock to work on the intermix equations for the cold start of the engines. What makes this instance so interesting is that Kirk and Spock swap sides in the middle of the conversation, making for a kind of chiastic effect. Paul Schrum Background notes This episode now receives my treatment: * This otherwise excellent episode has one of the silliest logic errors in the entire series: as Scott cuts through the bulkhead with a phaser to get to the engineering room door controls, with time running out, Spock comes along on the captain's orders to induce him to speed up. Scott then ''stops using the phaser to tell him that even if they were under attack, he couldn't move any faster! ** Well... Scott also mentions that he can't move any faster without breaking safety protocol. It seems likely that one of these safety protocols would be to cease such a dangerous detail-oriented task while holding a conversation. Spock then tells him to disregard safety protocols, which is why when Kirk comes along later, Scott continues cutting while he's talking to the Captain. 17:23, July 18, 2015 (UTC)anon I have removed this one. It is poorly written. * Although the recreation room scene ends tragically, it is quite amusing as Sulu and Riley first walk in. Sulu the hobbyist has been trying to interest the navigator in his personal hobbies, botany and fencing, without much success. Removed. This possibly belongs in the summary, but I don't think that background notes are where "funny" scenes get listed. --OuroborosCobra 01:28, 2 July 2006 (UTC) :* John D.F. Black came up with Sulu's "berserk" scenes without specifying the weapon to be used. Unable to decide between a samurai sword or a fencing foil, he left the choice to George Takei, who picked the latter wuth the thought, by the 23rd century Humanity would have developed to a point where, in terms of culture, people have moved beyond simply adhering to ways of their ethnic background. :I definitely think that story should be in the main article, but I'm not sure if it belongs under Story & Script, Sets & Props or Cast & Characters - suggestions?--Ten-pint 22:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Sets + Props. -- sulfur 22:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.--Ten-pint 23:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Removed text I removed the following text: * Riley's call for "universal suffrage" is a clever pun. The term referred to gaining equal rights, particularly voting rights, for women in the late 19th and early 20th centuries. Riley's use of the term is particularly appropriate on a galaxy-traveling starship. First of all, "suffrage" is defined as the right to vote, period - it isn't restricted to "women in the late 19th and early 20th centuries". Second, perhaps I'm missing something, but I don't see a clever (or even a non-clever) pun here. If I'm off base here, please feel free to replace the entry, edited for the correct definition of suffrage. -- Renegade54 19:12, 26 March 2007 (UTC) I'm not the one who posted it, and in fact I agree with you removing it. Just wanted to add that I think whoever posted it was trying to riff on the word "universal," i. e. the Enterprise is traveling through the universe, perhaps bringing voting rights to backward worlds. Now say, "Ha Ha." :D Sir Rhosis 19:34, 26 March 2007 (UTC) The following was also removed: * A potential sequel for this episode written in May 1967 by John D.F. Black was eventually rewritten some twenty years later to become . "The Naked Time" was, indeed, going to be a two-part episode, but the second part was essentially . I am unaware of any reference indicating that Black recycled the "potential sequel"--GNDN 02:19, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Entry error? Just finished watching "The Naked Time" and thought I'd read the page on here. In the episode synopsis, it says that the planet being observed is much like Earth in its past... but it's going to be imploding. In the episode, I'm pretty sure it was Spock who quipped that this planet might resemble Earth in some distant future... Don't know how to edit the page so I won't, but am I not right? -- User:Pickkenwhite The Naked Time - Quote error or redub? I just watched "The Naked Time", and I noticed a difference in one of the quotes. *"Pity you can't teach me that." *"Take D'Artagnan here to sickbay." :: - Kirk and Spock, after the latter uses "the pinch" to subdue Sulu on the version I watched, Kirk clearly said "I'd like you to teach me that sometime" instead. 00:51, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Two Routes to the Bridge After Spock leaves the bridge to check on Scotty, he enters a corridor from a turbolift. In the corridor, he encounters Yeoman Rand being harassed by an infected crewman. Rand says "I'm trying to get to the Bridge and this crewman won't let me by." After Spock orders the crewman to stand aside, Rand heads down a different corridor to a different turbolift than the one Spock had just used to come from the Bridge. I know this is a nitpick and I'm not really sure where it should go. Users who enjoy coming up with in-universe explanations, do your thing. Suck My Wake 16:43, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Spock knows the ship's diagram perfectly and always choses the most logic route, yeoman rand is only Human and choses the routes she knows better ;) Jackoverfull 23:31, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Background Cleanup I decided to clean up background;categorising, rephrasing etc. I removed the following for being commentary/analysis: * Black's script is another important one for the series, again giving more key background on Spock, but also establishing Kirk's conflict between his wish for a normal life and his passionate love for his ship. * When Spock encounters an insanely laughing crewman writing on the walls he gives him the rather unorthodox order of reporting to "the lab" rather than to Sickbay. Even more interesting is that when McCoy later contacts the lab, the laughter of the crewman can be heard in the background- the man actually obeyed Spock's order! I think the following is incredibly mundane: * Kevin Riley is the only crewman ever to activate a door by blowing on it. I removed the following for being nitpicks: * Something apparently bumps into the camera during one of the "cutting through the bulkhead" scenes. The camera shakes and a bump is heard on what should be a static shot. * Near the end of the episode when Spock is down in engineering with Montgomery Scott to turn the engines back on and blast out of Psi 2000's atmosphere, he turns to activate the comm system, but you can see that it is already activated, since the light is on. Spock then turns it off and speaks into it. As for this, I left it for now...but...do we really report on this kind of thing? * This episode was always a favorite when shown at conventions. Fans would chant, "Have no fear, O'Riley's here" when Bruce Hyde spoke the line, sing along with his rendering of "I'll Take You Home Again, Kathleen," cheer when William Shatner told the Enterprise that he would never lose her, and even hiss to imitate the sound effect of the disease as it was passed from one crew member to another. As a final note, a lot of information is uncited and I marked it as such. – Cleanse 07:03, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Also removed Riley's song, "I'll Take You Home Again, Kathleen" was also featured in the iconic, George Pal-produced 1950 film, "Destination Moon". In that movie, which was co-written by the great Robert Heinlein based on his novel, the astronaut Sweeney plays it on the harmonica during the voyage. This could very well have been an intentional homage. Removed, as we only note deliberate similarities. This can be restored if proof it was deliberate is found.--31dot 23:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) TNG references to TOS The article says that "This episode was referred to in TNG: "The Naked Now". Until the events of "Sarek", this would be the only TNG reference to TOS." Umm, you don't call Dr. McCoy being on the Enterprise-D a TNG reference to TOS??? :The comment was removed.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 12:55, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Removed I removed the following as a possible nitpick. *In a few sequences of the original episode, the planet disappears from the view screen and the screen is black. I also removed the following paragraph because a) it was uncited and b) I felt it didn't belong in an encyclopedic entry. If anyone disagrees, feel free to say so. *This episode was always a favorite when shown at conventions. Fans would chant, "Have no fear, O'Riley's here" when Bruce Hyde spoke the line, sing along with his rendering of "I'll Take You Home Again, Kathleen," cheer when William Shatner told the Enterprise that he would never lose her, and even hiss to imitate the sound effect of the disease as it was passed from one crew member to another. Mrtrekkiedude 22:14, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Bottle Show How is this considered a Bottle show if there are scenes of Spock and Tormolen on the planet (which is presumably not on the Enterprise)? Shideg 18:17, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :As stated in the note, it had no guest stars, and is mostly on the Enterprise. It doesn't have to be completely on the regular sets, just mostly. 31dot 18:39, June 13, 2012 (UTC) If it had been Chekov instead of Riley.... It would have been funny to hear Chekov sing Tro lo lo over the comms. But I don't think that song in that form (it originally had other lyrics) existed in the 60s. :Thanks, but please keep in mind that article talk pages are not for general discussion of the subject; they are for discussing article changes only. 31dot (talk) 08:14, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Removed When Sulu invades the bridge bare-chested with his sword, Sulu is glistening with sweat and grabs Uhura who struggles against him. Sulu is then wrestled down by Kirk and nerve pinched by Spock. Later it is revealed that the Psi 2000 virus passes from person to person by perspiration. It is unknown to what degree of physical contact is needed to contract the disease, or the exact circumstance for its transfer which might explain why Kirk, Spock, and Uhura did not contract the disease from Sulu. During the rec room scene, Joe Tormolen tells Sulu "You don't rank me and you don't have pointed ears." Sulu does, in fact, "rank him". He and Riley hold the rank of lieutenant, while Tormolen is a lieutenant junior grade. Tormolen's tunic with the single broken line of braid on the sleeve is the only example of the lieutenant junior grade rank in the original series. Scotty's phaser does not produce a beam as he uses it to cut through the bulkhead to engineering, but blue sparks fly out of the wall to show the cutting action. The absence of a phaser beam is probably due to a post-production oversight, or the need to save money on special-effects costs. It is also possible that because Scotty is engaged in such a delicate operation, the phaser is on an extremely tight setting, and the energy beam is so narrow as to be invisible. A similar effect (or lack thereof) was used in the third season in . Removed due to being speculation/nitpicks. Chalet (talk) 00:43, March 21, 2017 (UTC)